Princess Under Protest
by Kira-Alis
Summary: When Strigoi attack the last remaining Drozdov family, Maisie has to rise to plate and become the Drozdov Princess. She along with her brother and sister, Rick and Belle, are forced to move to St. Vlad's. With two princesses at same school the Strigoi are more interested in St. Vlad's but there are more dangers facing the triplets and the gang then just Strigoi. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So as some of you may or may not know I used to have a story called Princess Under Protest. Well I decided I didn't like it and and no in the process of rewriting it. The plot line is pretty much going to stay the same but I've changed some characters. **

**Ok so this story is set after Frostbite except Mason is still alive and Rose and Dimitri are secretly going out. And It has my 3 main characters Magdaleina (Maisie), Mirabella (Belle) and Maverick (Rick) Drozdov move to St. Vladimir's and become friends with Rose and the gang.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs Richelle Mead unfortunately but I own Tate Drozdov, Eleanora Drozdov, Delilah Drozdov, Ellamae Drozdov, Stanley Drozdov, Magdaleina Drozdov, Mirabella Drozdov, Maverick Drozdov, Cecilia Fern, Oakley Ashford and Braxton Finnely. I know it's a lot of people but they wont be in all the chapters.**

* * *

**Summary:** It's not easy being a Princess. When Strigoi attack the last remaining Drozdov family, Maisie has to rise to plate and become the Drozdov Princess. She along with her triplet sister and brother, Belle and Rick, are forced to move to St. Vladimir's Academy. They soon become friends with the gang, but what happens when there are two princesses in the same school. The Strigoi are more interested in St. Vladimir's to finish the Dragomir and Drozdov line. But there are more dangers facing the Triplets then just Strigoi.

* * *

It's not easy being a Princess. Everyone always imagines what it would be like to be a princess. To live in a mansion surrounded by maids and butlers to attend to your every need. I have to admit I was like that when I was little too. But I know all to well now, it isn't anything like I thought it would be.

My name is Magdaleina Dorothea Drozdov, I prefer Maisie though. I am 17 years old and am the Drozdov Princess. Sounds amazing doesn't it? In reality it is everything but amazing. You see I wasn't meant to be the Drozdov Princess, that title was meant to go to my older sister Delilah after our father grew to old to continue on as the prince. Delilah never got the chance to become the princess because she died last summer when Strigoi invaded our lake house in Pennsylvania.

I used to live in Australia but because my father, Tate, was the Drozdov Prince he had to make regular trips to The Royal Court for "Royal business". My mother, Eleanora, and father had decided to make a family trip to Pennsylvania while me and my siblings were on summer holidays (which is technically Winter in America). I had quite a large family because my father needed to rebuild the Drozdov line. My family consisted of my mother, my father, my two older sisters Delilah and Ellamae, my older brother Stanley and us triplets, me, Mirabella and Maverick. Now there are only three of us.

I doubt I will ever forget what happened on that tragic night it will be forever etched into my brain. It was a Saturday and mum and dad had just got back from Court to spend the night eating popcorn and watching movies with us. I remember that night Rick decided that he wanted to watch _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2. _We were up to the part where Voldemort destroys the Hogwarts Castle, so no one realised that we were being attacked. Until we were surrounded by at least 10 Strigoi. One of them appeared to vanish and reappeared in front of mother and me in a blink of a second. I could see the Strigoi reach for my throat before my mother threw herself in front of me. The hands that were reaching for me clenched around my mother's throat and snapped her neck in less then a millisecond. That is what haunts my nightmares, the sound of my mother's neck being snapped in half and watching her blank eyes look up at me from where she now lay on my lap.

Everything suddenly became blurry to me. I remember Braxton (one of the families Guardians) staking the Strigoi in front of me before he dragged me up the stairs to my parent's room. I didn't fight him I just let him drag me up to where Rick and Belle were waiting with Cecilia (another one of the families Guardians). As soon as I was dragged into the room Belle threw herself into my arms and started to cry. Rick quickly put his arms around both of us and wiped our tears … wait … _our_ tears? That was when I realised why everything was blurry. It was because I was crying. I could hear screaming downstairs and massive sobs racked Belle's and mine's bodies. About ten minutes later everything was quiet. Braxton told Cecilia that he was going to check downstairs.

Our sobs had calmed down considerably. Rick, Belle and I were holding onto each other for support. It was times like this that I appreciated Rick acting older and protective over us even though I was born before him (be that only by a few minutes). Braxton came back shortly after to tell us that all of the Strigoi had either been killed or they had run away. When he didn't say about our family I choked out, "W-w-what a-about … o-our fami-i-ly?" When Braxton's Guardian Face (as I like to call it) slammed onto his face I knew that something serious had happened.

"I'm sorry guys," Braxton told in a bleak voice, "Your siblings and parents didn't make it." After hearing that Belle and I broke down again while Rick cried quietly, his grip on us tightening as we fell to the floor. Braxton and Cecilia came over to take us away from the house. As we made our way down the stairs I saw our mother half lying on the couch where we were sitting while watching the movie. Ellamae and our father were huddled together by the curtains with the throats looking as if they had been ripped up. Stan was nowhere to be seen. Delilah was crumped up next to the television with blood smeared throughout her blonde hair and across the TV screen. When I looked at Lilah I saw that the movie was still running. As I payed more attention to it I worked out the scene that was currently playing was the scene where all of the Weasley's were huddled around Fred in the great hall crying over his body. Oh, the irony.

I was almost at tipping point when I saw one of our Guardians, Oakley Ashford, lying across the bottom step on the staircase with what looked like a puncture wound in his back. It looked as if a Strigoi had stabbed him in the back with his own stake. That was my finale tipping point I leaned over the rail and vomited. I could feel someone rubbing my back but I don't whom it was. Once I was done I continued to make my way down the staircase. When I reached the bottom I knelt down next Oakley and turned him over. When I saw that his eyes were still open I moved my hand to close them. When I closed his eyes I realised that he was such a constant person in my past and that I would never see him again. I remember once, when I was little and I fell over and grazed my knee and started to cry. Oakley instantly came over to me and picked me up and took me back to house to fix up my knee. He told me how I was such a brave little girl and that it is ok to cry when I get hurt. When he was done he gave me a lollypop from the cupboard and told me to be careful. Now because of the Strigoi, Oakley will never be there for me again. Suddenly I felt something shift inside me and leave through my hands, which were still on Oakley's eyelids, and go into Oakley. I gasped and sat back, feeling the world spin. The last thing I remember is seeing Oakley's eyes flutter open before I passed out.

By the time I woke up two days had passed. The first thing I saw was Rick sleeping awkwardly in a chair by my bed whilst holding my hand. I softly ran my thumb over the back of his hand and he instantly shot out of his chair. When he saw that I was awake he hugged me saying over and over that he was happy I was ok. When I asked him what happened at the Lake House, Rick told me that the Strigoi had managed to break the wards and attack us. It turns out 20 Strigoi had invaded the house. The Guardians had managed to kill 15 of them with the help of Ella, Lilah, Stan and Dad. We were very lucky that we had 8 Guardians at the house with us or things might have turned out differently. But we did lose Mum, Dad, Delilah, Ella, Stan and 2 Guardians, which is 7 people too much. It turns out that Oakley wasn't one of those 2. He only suffered from a couple of broken ribs. When I asked Rick about his stab wound, he replied, "What stab wound?"

"The one in the middle of his back," I said in my 'duh' voice.

"He wasn't stabbed Maisie. I don't know what you're talking about." Rick looked at me confused. I just gave up asking figuring I must have got it wrong. When Belle walked in the door and saw me awake she yet again jumped into my arms.

"Maisie! Oh my god! Don't do that again to me!" She whisper yelled in my ear.

I couldn't help it I had to laugh at her. Which she responded to by play slapping me in the arm. I started to laugh again.

When Belle calmed down and sat next to my hospital bed. _Uh, _I thought,_ they made wear own of those hospital dresses. Well at least it isn't open at the back._ Belle and Rick looked at each other with a knowing look I knew all too well, well what do you expect we _are_ triplets.

"What happened now guys?" I asked Rick and Belle in a worried voice. They continued to look back and forth between each other and me.

"Well some things have come up that you'll probably need to know about …" Rick said slowly. Uh oh, this can't be good.

"Yeah … ok. What is it?" I asked him. Instead of replying to me he looked at Belle again as if trying to find a way out of telling me. Which began to extremely annoy me.

"Maverick Nelson Drozdov you tell me what is going on NOW!" I said in my 'don't screw with me voice'.

Rick looked at the floor while he mumbled something way to fast for me to understand. "Rick! Look at me and speak clearly," I told him.

"Um … ok … well seeing how … Mum and Dad are … no longer here and neither are Delilah, Ella or Stan … you have to become the … Drozdov Princess because you are the oldest of us three … and we are the last of the Drozdov's," Rick told me looking extremely nervous like I might explode. Which, I admit, I was very close to doing. "I mean I would gladly become the Prince if I could but the Queen said that the title goes to the oldest of each line and well … that's you."

Oh. My. GOD! I was not expecting this! I mean I only just lost most my family two days ago, which feels like only two minutes ago to me, and now I have to become the PRINCESS! How can this be my life! I know now how that girl Vasilisa must have felt when her family died and she became the Dragomir Princess. At least I have Belle and Rick, I don't know what I would do if I was by myself.

"Yeah, I could manage that. I mean all I would have to do is fly to Pennsylvania every now and then." I said more to myself then anyone else.

"Maise? There is also … something else …" Belle told me quietly.

I looked up from my hands and looked at my little sister. "What else could there be?" I asked Belle dejected.

"Queen Tatiana also wants us to fmovetopensnsylvanisandliveatanacademyahjf …" Belle quickly mumbled.

"What?" I asked Belle confused.

Belle looked at Rick and he took over for her. "The Queen, she wants us to move closer to the Royal Court so she can _look_ after us better."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "She can't makes us move from our home to a different country to live permanently. Why can't we just fly to Court every now and then and stay in our home!" I shouted at Rick. I knew it wasn't fair because he and Belle were facing exactly the same thing as I was.

"She says it's not healthy for _kids_ to fly such a long distance on a regular basis." Rick grumbled.

"Where does she want us to stay then?" I asked Rick.

"I want you stay at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana where Princess Vasilisa is currently attending, Princess Magdaleina," Tatiana said as she walked through my hospital door. Followed closely by Oakley looking extremely worried about something until he looks at me.

And here comes the drama. Sigh.

* * *

**Well I hoped you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like and anything else you have to say. Thank you for reading this story**

**Love Kiz xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on _Princess Under Protest_

_Oh. My. GOD! I was not expecting this! I mean I only just lost most my family two days ago, which feels like only two minutes ago to me, and now I have to become the PRINCESS! How can this be my life! I know now how that girl Vasilisa must have felt when her family died and she became the Dragomir Princess. At least I have Belle and Rick, I don't know what I would do if I was by myself._

_"Yeah, I could manage that. I mean all I would have to do is fly to Pennsylvania every now and then." I said more to myself then anyone else._

_"Maise? There is also … something else …" Belle told me quietly._

_I looked up from my hands and looked at my little sister. "What else could there be?" I asked Belle dejected._

_"Queen Tatiana also wants us to fmovetopennsylvaniaatobeclosertoherahjf …" Belle quickly mumbled._

_"What?" I asked Belle confused._

_Belle looked at Rick and he took over for her. "The Queen, she wants us to move closer to the Royal Court so she can look after us better."_

_"WHAT!" I screamed. "She can't makes us move from our home to a different country to live permanently. Why can't we just fly to Court every now and then and stay in our home!" I shouted at Rick. I knew it wasn't fair because he and Belle were facing exactly the same thing as I was._

_"She says it's not healthy for kids to fly such a long distance on a regular basis." Rick grumbled._

_"Where does she want us to stay then?" I asked Rick._

_"I want you stay at St. Vladimir's Academy in Montana where Princess Vasilisa is currently attending, Princess Magdaleina," Tatiana said as she walked through my hospital door. Followed closely by Oakley Ashford looking extremely worried about something until he looks at me._

_And here comes the drama. Sigh._

* * *

"Maisie, are you alright? What's wrong?" Oakley exclaimed rushing to my side. _Um, what the hell? _

"Yeah … why would anything be wrong Oakley?" I asked him confused out of my brains.

"I don't know how, but I could feel that you were stressed out and angry about something." Oakley told me perplexed.

Next to Oakley the Queen cleared her throat.

"Guardian Ashford, I believe I know how this is happening. There are only two cases like this that we know of happening in the world so far. The first case is St. Vladimir and his Guardian Anna and the second case is Princess Vasilisa and her best friend and guardian-in-training Rosemarie Hathaway. You both have a thing called a Shadow-Kissed bond. Obviously sometime during the attack on the Drozdov household Guardian Ashford has died and you Magdaleina have brought him back to life with an element called Spirit." Tatiana explained to Oakley and me. I looked at the Queen as if she has gone insane.

"Um … Your Majesty. I haven't specialised in anything. All of my teachers in Australia don't think I'll ever specialise in an element. What the hell is Spirit? I couldn't haven't brought Oakley back from the dead because 1. That isn't possible and 2. He was alive. I saw him open his eyes just before I passed out." I told her.

"Magdaleina you are a Spirit user. Moroi can specialise in 5 elements Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Spirit. Over the centuries everyone has forgotten about the element Spirit until last year when Vasilisa specialised in it. Spirit is a very dangerous and powerful element. Some things that Spirit users are able to do are sleepwalk, read auras, heal and you will have heightened compulsion. There is one major one side effect to this element. The other four elements draw there power from the things around them, for example air users draw power from the air surrounding them. But the element Spirit draws its power from your very essence and can drive its user insane." Tatiana told me. _WHAT! It'll drive me INSANE!_ As I opened my mouth Rick beat me to the chase.

"What do you mean it will drive her insane!" Rick practically yelled.

"Now, now children I do not know the technicalities of this element but for the princess' safety and protection she will need to move St. Vladimir's Academy where she can also learn how to deal with her element and bond to Guardian Ashford. What I do know, is that because your sister is lucky enough to have a bond mate," Tatiana explained in a bored tone, she waved her hand towards Oakley, "Spirit will not effect her as much as if she didn't have one."

"What do you mean it wont affect the princess as much if she wasn't bonded," Oakley asked Tatiana. God it is my first day as a princess and it is annoying me already.

"I personally know two Spirit users, one is Princess Vasilisa and the other is my great-nephew Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian does not have a bond mate and struggles with Spirit greatly, his solution to this is to constantly drink and smoke," I saw Rick and Oakley tense, their bodies going rigid, "But because Vasilisa has a bond mate, Rosemarie, both of them struggle with the darkness that is a result of Spirit." Tatiana said growing very bored with the conversation. I couldn't help but ask,

"How do you mean they both struggle with 'darkness'?" I asked Tatiana.

"Because Guardian Ashford is now bonded to you he is able to see and experience everything you do. Another thing that happens is if Guardian Ashford looks for it he will find the darkness within you. He is then able to, willingly or unwilling, suck the darkness into his own body. This will cause him to have a shorter temper then he normally does and he could snap at anything. By going to St. Vladimir's both of you can learn how to deal with bond."

"Excuse me your Majesty, but I recall you saying earlier that the princess should move for her safety. What do you mean by this?" Oakley asked the Queen extremely politely. Something I wouldn't have been able to do while learning I could possibly go insane. _Oh wait … I am facing the same thing._

"Well as the new Drozdov Princess, Magdaleina will be facing extremely tougher times ahead including possible death threats. Add that to the fact that there are only three Drozdov's left, people and Strigoi will be trying harder then ever to eliminate the Drozdov line. If anyone finds out that the Princess is also a Spirit user she will never be properly safe again." The Queen explained.

"What do you mean she will be in more danger if people find out she is a Spirit user?" Rick and Oakley said at the same time.

"Three months ago Vasilisa was kidnapped by Victor Dashkov. I'm sure you heard about it. The public story is that Victor kidnapped her because he was dying and going insane. The truth is that he knew that Vasilisa was a Spirit user, before she knew herself, and tortured her until she healed him. He was planning on using her as his personal nurse to keep his disease away. Fortunately for Vasilisa, her bond mate Rosemarie managed to discover that she was being set up to attack her mentor and lead the Guardians to where she was being held captive. So that is why I want you to move to St. Vladimir's and I knew that if you moved, your sister and brother would have to follow. So in two days you will transfer to St. Vladimir's Academy after your family's funeral." Tatiana said before she left the room.

**Two Days Later**

I am currently sitting in a privet jet on my way to St. Vladimir's Academy. We have with us three of the family's Guardians. The Queen instructed them to accompany us everywhere, but obviously when he get in the school then can relax a little. Belle's official guardian is Cecilia Fern, Rick's official guardian is Braxton Finnely and obviously Oakley is my guardian. I was also told that when we reached the school that we would have the headmistress, Vasilisa, Rose and several Guardians waiting for us. Oh, I forgot to mention the Queen told me that the school was to appoint another guardian to me because I am after all the Drozdov Princess. _Jeez why is everyone making such a big deal about it? _Also Queen Tatiana said that Belle and Rick have to learn how to fight with their elements, which are Water and Fire, while Vasilisa and I have to learn to fight physically and with Spirit. _Well that's going to be simple. I mean because if I was in a fight I wouldn't be able to do any real damage with Spirit. _

Ten minutes later we landed. Braxton got of the plane first to make sure everything was 'safe'. As I walked down the stairs I was afraid I was going to make a fool of myself. Luckily – _whoops_ I though spoke too soon. As I reached the bottom step I tripped on my stupid high heels. Just as I was about to hit the ground someone caught me. When I looked up I looked into the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Are you alright?" He asked checking to see if I was ok.

"Uh … yeah I think so … thank you …" I trailed off.

"Mason. Mason Ashford," he told me smiling. Wait … Ashford? Did I hear that right?

"Ashford? As in Oa –"I started before I was cut off.

"Princess are you alright? Are you hurt?" Oakley said rushing to my side. When he saw who was still holding onto me bridle style he said, " Thank you I'll – Mason?"

Ha, just as I thought they are related, "Uncle Oakley? Oh my god I haven't seen you in ages." Mason exclaimed.

When Mason put me down next to Rick, who had just gotten off the plane, I let out a gasp before crumpling to the ground.

"Princess!" Said Mason and Oakley at the same time as Belle and Rick said,

"Maisie!"

"Uh sorry I'm okay I think I may have sprained my ankle," I sheepishly said while looking at the ground.

"I can help you with that Princess," Vasilisa said walking out of the group. As she came closer she rested her hand on my ankle. I felt cold, then hot, then cold again. I gasped again; _hey it is the first time _I _have been healed._

"Thank you Princess but please call me Maisie," I said as she helped me stand.

"Only if call me Lissa," she replied smiling.

With a grin on my face I replied, "Deal."

When I looked at the group of people standing on the runway I cleared my throat and said to the headmistress, "Thank you for making us welcome. My name is Maisie and this is my brother and sister, Rick and Belle, and our Guardians', Guardian Cecilia Fern, Guardian Oakley Ashford and Guardian Braxton Finnely." Wow I actually said it properly and it sounded all princessy too.

The headmistress shook our hands and replied, "It is lovely to meet you all. I am Headmistress Kirova, and this is Miss Rosemarie Hathaway, Mr Mason Ashford, Mr Christian Ozera, Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, Guardian Dimitri Belikov, Guardian Alberta Petrov, our head Guardian, and Guardian Stan Alto," I have admit I winced when I heard his name, and from the corner of my eye I saw Belle and Rick wince too, "and he is your assigned Guardian, Princess." I could feel the back of my eyes tingle as tears began to fill my eyes. I hastily wiped my eyes before they ruined my make-up, hoping no one noticed. I felt a hand rest lightly on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Oakley's worried expression. I smiled at him and went back to listening to Kirova.

"The Princess and Miss Drozdov while share a dorm room while Mr Drozdov will share a dorm room with your cousin, Mr Jesse Zeklos," Oh, poor Rick he hates Jesse just as much as Belle and me, well we are triplets plus he's a dick, "If you three will follow me I will take you to get your schedules."

10 minutes later Belle, Rick and I walked out of Kirova's office with our new schedules, I had

Before School Practice: Basic Guardian Combat Training with Guardian Alto

1st Period Spirit

2nd Period Offensive Magic - Spirit

3rd Period Japanese Stage 2A

4th Period English Stage 3A

-Lunch-

5th Period Animal Behaviour and Physiology

6th Period Advanced Calculus

7th Period Moroi Culture 4

8th Period Music

Okay I have to admit I am a bit of a nerd. While I was looking over Belle's and Rick's classes I found out that I only had 4 classes with Belle and 3 with Rick.

"Jeez how long are their school days! We only had 5 periods in Australia." Belle wined.

"Yeah but we were going by human hours in Australia Be, and plus it's a boarding school." Rick told Belle. After giving each other a hug I told them I'd see them at Lunch.

As I headed off to training with Alto, I wondered what the school was planning on teaching me, Belle and Rick to fight.

When I walked into the gym I heard someone scream out before they tackled me to the ground. I was not expecting to be tackled and I screamed as I hit my head on the floor.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Maisie I thought you were someone else!" Rose gushed as she got off of me. As I looked her I could she black spots in my vision and Rose's voice sounded extremely far away. "Maisie are you okay? You don't look okay."

Before I could say anything the back doors to the gym burst open as Oakley ran to my side, looking extremely worried followed closely by Guardian's Belikov and Alto.

"Why have the lights gone out," I mumbled before blacking out.

* * *

**Aha good old Rose. Well so what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Whatever your feeling on it make sure to write a review about them :)**

**I decided that I might play the question game with every chapter so I can get to know you guys a little better and so you guys can get to know me. So to start with I'm going to ask the basic questions,**

**1. What's your name?**

**2. How old are you?**

**and**

**3. Where do you guys live?**

**So my name is Kira Alison, I'm 16 years old and I live in Australia :)**

**Hope to hear from you all love Kiz xx**


End file.
